Eric vs Warlow
by firsttime88
Summary: My take on what should have happen at the beginning of season 6. I always wondered why Sookie didn't ask for Eric's help or why Eric just didn't kill Warlow when he had the chance. Some similar season 6 story lines, but mainly just Eric/Sookie. Rating M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on how Season 6 should have started. Silly TB writers. I do not own anything from True Blood, HBO, C. Harris or any of her characters. But I wish I did. Reviews welcome!**

As Eric handed Sookie the piece of paper that let her have her house back. She slowly took it from his hand. The look on his face was tender but cautious. This would keep all vampires out of Sookie's house, including him if she rescinded his invitation. Sookie said "thank you". Eric stated, "Stay away from Bill." Sookie replied with "I will". Eric was getting ready to leave, when Sookie touched his arm.

"Eric, I have no right to ask this after everything we have been through tonight, or everything the last few weeks, but I need your help." Eric turned around and he could feel Sookie's fear and apprehension.

"What trouble are you in now Sookie?" Sookie frown, "it is a long story, and I know you have a lot happening now with the Governor's announcement and Bill or Lilith or whatever he is now, but I think I am engaged to ancient fairy name Warlow". As soon as she got the name out of her mouth, Nora was at the threshold of the door. "Warlow!, what do you know of Warlow?" Eric growled at Nora, and then spoke to Sookie very calmly. "Sookie I am not sure who that is but apparently my sister would like to talk about it. Can you invited her in, I promise she will behave, isn't that right Nora?" Eric's glare was determined as he looked at Nora, and she nodded, knowing that he meant her not to smell or try to bite Sookie.

"Nora, please come in." said Sookie with some sarcasm in her voice. As Nora stepped in, Sookie got the old paper that had the fae writing on it. "Do you know what any of this means?" talking to Nora. Eric had now moved next to Sookie incase his sister could not control herself. "I don't know what this means, but Warlow is in the book of Lilith as being the first vampire that was made. How do you know of him?"

Sookie sighed, "This is why I was at the Fae club when you got Russell. I was looking for answers about this paper. I found it under Gran's bed. My great-great-great grandfather told Warlow he could have the first born fey female child. Apparently that is me. He is suppose to marry me or mate with me or whatever old fairies do. The club fairies believe that Warlow is coming to get me soon. Lafayette actually saw something in my bathroom. A spirit or something. He is coming for me, just don't know when."

"Fascinating' said Nora. "Warlow is on his way here, and he can stop Bill." Nora was very excited. " Eric I must get to my book of Lilith and try to make sense of this." Eric said while pointing his finger at Nora, "Go find Pam and Tara, and I will meet you soon. It is almost dawn, and we need to figure out what to do about this mess Bill has made for us."

Nora vamped sped out the door. Eric turned to Sookie. " Looks like we need each other once again." He smiled and touched Sookie's face. "Don't worry Sookie, we will figure this out" and he kissed her forehead. Sookie grabbed his arm, pulled him in and hugged him. "Eric thank you for everything. As much as you can infuriate me, you always do help me." Eric held her for an extra moment longer. "Dawn is coming, but I will have a plan soon." He smiled at Sookie and she smiled back. Eric vamped sped to Fangtasia. Sookie stood at the door, and looked at the ancient paper and hoped that Eric would come up with a plan.

Back at Fangtasia, Eric had discovered that Tara had been shot with a UV light bullet by the governor's vampire swat team. Once he got the bullet out, immediately Pam and Nora had a discussion (aka fight) about what was happening, Eric had enough. "I am going to go to ground, which I suggest you all do," he stated with a loud thunderous voice. Eric was extremely annoyed with what had happen in the last few hours. Between Billilth, and now an ancient fairy named Warlow, and the governor's new marshal law on vampires, he had more than he could handle. He so wish he had Godric around to help. His last thoughts before the sun took him over was that of Sookie, and how he would have liked to have stayed at the cubby for his day rest just in case Warlow was near.

Sookie's last thoughts before bed were that of Eric and that she was grateful that he was willing to help especially after rejecting him a few weeks ago. She could feel that he still cared for him. And she cared for him too. When she saw that Bill was going to kill Eric tonight, she could not hold herself back from staking Bill. Just like when she thought Eric was going to kill Bill the night of the Tolerance Festival. She could not let Bill die then, she could not let Eric die tonight. She truly did love them both. But each had lied to her in their own ways. Bill was her first love and she gave all herself to him. Even though in the end, the lies he told were too many to count . Everything had seemed fake to about their relationship now. Eric on the other hand, he had changed. As much as he lied, and manipulated her from the moment he met her, he always try to protect her. He never gave up on her when she disappeared to Fae. He restored her home. The feelings they shared while he was under the witch's spell were ones she wished they kept. He said he still loved her, but she was too scared to give him a chance. She needed to be on her own for a little while. And now they were back together again, trying to save Bill, if they could. And now with Warlow, they may also have a common enemy. As she fell asleep, she prayed Eric would come up with a good plan, and wished she had asked him to stay in the cubby so she would feel safer.

**A/N: What did you think? Next time, Jason and Grandpa make an appearance. Eric visits the governor's mason but not as a geeky interviewer... **

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, hope you like this long chapter. I hope to post a chapter a day. I also promise this story will not be 50+ chapters either. I like HEA too much. Reviews welcome. **

PT 2

Sookie woke up feeling better. She got dress and was making breakfast when she heard knock at her door. It was Jason with an extremely old man. "Sookie you ain't going to believe who I found hitchhiking home last night. This is our great grandpa." Sookie was stunned at the door. "Jason Stackhouse, what are you talking about?" Sookie swung the door open and both men came in.

The elderly man, with white hair and clothes from another century spoke. "I smell bacon. Let's eat." Those were his first words to Sookie who looked annoyed. "Jason, explain now!"

As they sat down, Jason explain that this older man was Niall Brigant, their great grandfather and he was the reason Sookie was part fae. He was 100% faery. Niall told of coming to Bon Temps, and falling in love with Sookie's great grandmother, and giving her a child when Sookie's great grandfather could not help her conceive. That child was Sookie's grandfather Earl that she had seen in the Fae realm. At first Sookie thought that sounded crazy, but after what she knew of the fae, it completely could be true.

"But why does he want me, there are plenty of other full blooded faes to be had, why me. I am not even half fae, just 1/8th fae. " Sookie was more upset now, and confused.

Niall explained why Warlow was after Sookie. "Thousands of years ago, Warlow was once fae. He was capture by a vicious vampire, and turned. Warlow came back to the village after many years of being gone, and the smell of the fae had sent him into a bloodlust, and slaughtered the entire village but one child. And that child was me". Niall looked very sad, but spoke very sternly. "Sookie you are part of my blood line, and he wants you because of that. I am King of the Fae after that night, and you are a faery princess so to speak. "

Sookie laughed at that one. "I did have a faery godmother, but then…" Sookie did not want to talk about how she died.

Jason then said, "Does that make me a prince?" Niall shook his head no and said, "No you do not have the fae spark, you do not have any fae genes. " Jason looked disappointed. Niall continued, "yes Claudine your faery godmother did come to you, but she was also deceitful. She was working for the Fae Queen Mab, who is not of our blood line. She despises any halfing fae. "

Sookie was mad then, "yes I have had enough of the fae for the rest of my life." She got up, and stated she needed to get to work. Jason got up as well, and said he needed to do the same thing. Niall finished his breakfast and suggested they met back at the house tonight. "We need to check to see if Warlow has made it to this realm. "

Sookie said, "Well I think I have seen him already." Niall jumped up and said "where? And how did you know it was him?" Sookie took him and Jason to the bathroom where she and Lafayette saw the spirit. She said "his face came thru the air in the bathroom." Niall walked over and placed his hand in front of him and produced a light from his hands. He open a porthole and went thru without a word. Jason and Sookie were stunned. Then Niall's head pop out of nothing, and said. "Pull me out." And they both pulled. "Yes he is not in the realm, he must be in here somewhere already. "

Then they all agree to come back to the house later and work on a plan. Sookie did not want to mention that she had a vampire friend that could help. She wanted to talk to Eric first before alerting her brother and new grandfather. Jason gave Sookie a ride to work. She was happy to be at work and not thinking about Bill, Warlow or even her new fae grandfather. She needed to get out of her head for a while. When she got to work, she could feel that Lafayette was worried about Sam. Lafayette would not say what he knew, but Sookie could read his mind and Sam was in trouble but didn't know what kind. She thought she would give him until afternoon and then ask. Terry and Arlene were also occupied with other things as well. It seems like everyone had their own set of problems.

The TV was on at the bar, and the news had all about the governor and how the True Blood factories were bombed and no longer a source for vampires for food. It was making for one paranoid country. Then a voice from the bar starting talking. "Crazy vampires, they are dangerous, every last one of them." Sookie looked up and saw a young man in his mid-twenties, brown hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome. Sookie replied "I guess you know a lot of vampires then?" The young man said, "don't tell me you are a vamp sympathizer, they are extremely dangerous creatures."

Sookie was getting mad, "they are no more crazy or dangerous than some humans I know." The stranger smiled. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you " Sookie stomped off behind him to clean off a table, " you didn't, you are like most small minded people in this world, anyone different is a threat, not a friend."

"Well maybe we should be friends then, my name is Ben," the stranger said with his hand out to shake. Sookie looked at his hand and walked behind the bar to put the dishes in the bin, "I am Sookie, what can I get you?" She didn't shake it. He put his hand away, and then ordered some food. As Sookie gave the order to the kitchen, the TV had the Governor on talking about the vampire curfew and how all vampire businesses will be shut down until further notice. Sookie worried in her head about Tara, Pam and Eric and if they were all staying at Fangtasia now. Then suddenly she heard a thought from Ben about them. _"Vampires take care of themselves, what are you worried about?" _Sookie gave Ben a look and Ben looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Sookie talked to Ben in her head "_Can you hear me?" _ Ben looked at his hands, and a small light appeared, and the Sookie clamped her hand on his. "_Are you fae?" _ Out loud Ben spoke in a whisper. "Yes I am fae, I was told Bon Temps was an area were fae are welcome." Sookie was stunned, and thought how crazy that she met two new fae in one day.

"You must mean the fae night club. I know where it is, I can take you after my shift. " Ben spoke in his head then, "_so you are fae as well?" _

"Yes, afraid so, but no one else knows. How did you end up in Bon Temps? "Sookie finally relaxed and smile. Ben talked about how he traveled looking for more of his own kind, and wanted to find a place that he would be accepted. He was only part fae as well. Sookie thought, "_finally someone like me"._

Ben smiled. They talked most of the time, and he waited until she was off. Then she took him to the field where the club was. It was almost dark and she needed to get home. "Here you go, they are really nice there. Use your light to find the door. And Good luck." Ben offered his hand to shake once again and she took it this time. Ben asked "may I come to visit you Sookie?" Sookie smiled and said she would like that. It would be great to talk to someone like herself. Then they parted ways.

Just as it was getting dark, Eric rose from his sleep. Nora was up already and looking at the book of Lilith when he walked into the bar. Nora said, " I think I figured out how to use Warlow to kill Lilith. In the book it states, that Warlow will show the vampires to the sun. Do you know what this means?" Eric had been thinking too. "Sookie said Warlow is a faery, but the book states he is the first vampire, assuming that they are the same person, the Warlow is both fae and vampire. Meaning he is vampire that can walk in the sun!" Nora smiled, "Exactly! If we can get him to Bill or Lilith then he can kill him during the day." But Eric did not like that at all. This meant that Sookie was not safe during the day much less the night. She was danger all the time now. "We must get to Sookie now!" Then Nora stopped him, "what about the governor? What is the plan?"

Eric did have some plans. He was going to the Governors house tonight, but first he wanted to make sure Sookie was ok and give the news about Warlow. "Let's go now, and I will tell you on the way." Just then Pam was up and running to Eric. "What can I do Eric, let me help?"

Eric replied, "Stay here, I may need your help with Sookie." Pam stomped her feet and cursed at Sookie. Eric grabbed her face with his hands. "Pamela, as your maker, I command you to help with Sookie. " Pam choked back the tears, and answered simply "yes". Then Eric and Nora vamp sped out of the bar.

As Eric and Nora walked up to Sookie's house, they could smell the fae inside. 'what is that smell, it is divine", said Nora. Eric's fangs dropped and he growled as he busted thru the door of Sookie's house. He knew what the smell was and it was faery. And the last time he smelled that, the faery was coming to take Sookie away. "Eric" screamed Sookie as she ran to him putting her hand on his chest, "don't kill him, he is my faery grandfather!". Eric was focused on Niall and still growling but put his fangs away. Nora on the other hand vamped inside and was smelling Niall and Jason tried pulling her off his grandfather. "Eric tell your sister to calm her ass down now." Jason was yelling. Eric stood straight, and commanded, "Nora back off him now, dear sister."

Nora was high from the smell, "I have never smelt anything so wonderful in my entire vampire life. I must have one taste." Then Niall took his hands and made a ball of light and threw it toward Nora and she bounced into the floor. Jason jumped in front of her with his wooden bullet gun in her face. "Back off vampire!" he yelled. Eric then grabbed Nora. Sookie started introductions. "Eric, this is my faery grandfather Niall Brigant, he is here to help with Warlow. Grandfather, this is Eric Northman, vampire and my friend and his odd vampire sister Nora."

"You associate with vamps Sookie? How usual for a fae since vampires like to eat fairies, "stated Niall.

Sookie looked at Niall, "you can trust Eric, he will not hurt me." She looked at Eric and he gave a tender glance at Sookie. Maybe she was getting use to the fact that he would never intently hurt her. Nora stepped back, and put her fangs away. "that is correct, Eric is too in love with Sookie to hurt her." Eric gave Nora a 'you are so dead' look, but Niall raised his eyebrows. "is that so Vampire, do you love Sookie?" Eric looked at everyone and then Sookie, " that is no one's business about how I feel about Sookie", as he looked at her, Sookie grabbed his hand and looking loving at Eric.

Sookie broke the silence, "Eric do you have a plan?" That snapped Eric back. "yes I do. Nora and I have figured out what Warlow is. If he is the same faery that was turned by Lilith, then he is both, fae and vampire. Which means he most likely can walk in the sun. "

Niall thought about that, and smiled. "Smart vampire you are. So Warlow could be here during the day or night." Sookie's fear spiked, and looked at Eric, "so means he can come anytime." Eric put his arm around Sookie, "yes we need to find him soon. Also if we can trap him, maybe we can convince him to take down Bill." Sookie was worried, how could she protect herself from a vampire that could walk in the sun. Her grandfather heard her thoughts and walked over to her. Eric growling the entire time. "Stop that vampire; I am going to help Sookie. Sookie dear, I can teach you how to protect yourself from Warlow, but it might mean losing your fae spark. "

Sookie was torn, "what do you mean, I can fight off Warlow but then I wouldn't be fae anymore? I would normal?" That thought made Sookie smile a little.

"yes, you could use all your fae light and kill Warlow, but it would take all your light, and since you are only part fae, it would extinguish and be no more." Sookie nodded her head as she understood.

Nora then asked about Bill. "How can we trap and talk Warlow into killing Bill?" Eric smiled "that part is a little tricky. We need to let Bill know that there is someone that can take him down, and let Bill capture Warlow for us. "

Sookie turned to Eric, "so how do we tell Bill, do I need to go to Bill and ask his help to get Warlow?"

Jason was not happy and yelling at Eric. "No way she is going back there and ask that monster for help, she is not vampire bait."

"It is the best way," Eric turned to Sookie. "Tell Bill you asked me for help, and I said I wouldn't. He'll believe that. (Eric said smirking) Let him know what you have found out about Warlow. Warlow wants you for a bride and per Bililth's own book, he is the only vampire that can destroy him. Bill will try to capture him and Warlow will try to kill Bill if he thinks Bill is Lilith and that he will keep you from being with him. Sookie, it isn't the first time two men have fought over you." Eric smiled teasingly.

Nora said "Brilliant plan brother, but what about the governor and the band on vampires?" Eric looked up. "I am headed to the governor's mansion now. I am going to glamour him into changing his mind about vampires. Easy right?" Eric picked up Sookie's hand and kissed the back of it. Sookie followed him to the door.

"Be careful Eric, I need you to come back to me. I think we have some things to talk about it when this is over with."

Eric smiled and without looking up, "Nora, stay here in the woods by Sookie's house and keep watch for Warlow. I will return from the mansion later. Call Pam and Tara if needed."

Niall then said, "I will stay with Sookie and start training her on what do to if Warlow does come for her and attacks. " Jason then said, "I will stay outside and keep watch too. Make sure Billy boy doesn't come over, I will hide in the cemetery".

Eric then told Sookie he would see her later tonight. Eric took off in the night sky, as Nora and Jason left.

Meanwhile back at Bill's, He was having visions of Lilith and her sirens. In his visions, Lilith was letting him know of the dangers ahead and what the future held for vampires. She wanted him to save all vampire-kind. They were in danger because what had happened with the True Blood factories. Lilith kept saying Warlow's name over and over like a prayer. Bill did not understand. He also saw a white room full of vampires he knew and the ceiling opening up and the vampires being burnt by the sun. After his visions he would study the book of Lilith where he found the name Warlow, and how he is supposed to help vampires meet the sun. Bill took this to mean that Warlow wanted vampires truly dead and would one day force them to walk in the sun. His next plan was to see if he could find Warlow, and understand the meaning of the white room.

At the governor's mansion, Eric had disguised himself as a guard. He captured a swat team member and had his helmet and uniform on in case anyone recognized him from Fangtasia . Once inside the mansion, he found a beautiful dark haired young lady standing just inside the governor's office. "Daddy, please let me go out with my friends, I am tired of being trapped in this prison all the time." The governor replied "sorry Willa honey but it is not safe out there. As soon as I rid Louisiana of all the vampires, I will let you go out all night." Eric thought, so Willa is the governor's daughter, I could use her as leverage maybe. As she left the office, she bumped into Eric and dropped her papers. Then Eric on purpose gently bumped into her head, want her to look at him to glamour her, but instead one of her contacts fell out. "Watch out, you made one of my anti-glamour contacts fall out buddy. You know how hard they are to fit correctly." Eric was stunned by what he heard, but was fast. He grabbed her hand and tried to glamour her with one eye. "Come with me outside" and she followed. Maybe he could get more information from her about what the governor was up to. As they were walking to the back of the house, he saw a glimpse of Sarah Newlin go into the governor's office. Interesting thought Eric. Once outside, Eric took off his helmet, and commanded that she take out the other contact. Then he asked Willa many questions. "Why is Sarah Newlin here?" Willa answered, "She and my father are together."

Eric asked, "Business or pleasure?" Willa answered, "Both". Nasty thought Eric on both accounts. Eric continues to ask his questions, "How does your father plan to get rid of vampires?" Willa responded, "He is making them go to vamp camp." Eric was curious, "what is 'vamp camp'?" Willa stated with some fear in her voice, "where they experiment and kill vampires. " Eric then commanded to tell him who 'they' are. Willa replied, doctors and scientists. Eric could hear Willa's father looking for her. He grabbed Willa, turned around and wink at the governor and then flew into the night sky. At that moment, the governor gasped, "Who knew they could fly?" Sarah Newlin saw Eric, "Fucking Eric Northman. Get him!"

Eric landed on the roof of Fangtasia. He and Willa climbed down from the roof with no one watching. As he and Willa walked into the bar, Pam and Tara were talking. "Great you brought dinner", said Tara. Eric put up a finger, and said, "no one is to touch her." Pam walked over to look at Willa, "what makes her so special." Eric turned to Pam. "Pamela, Tara let me introduce you to Willa, the governor's daughter."

"Are you insane, why did you take the governor of Louisiana's daughter?" yelled Pam.

"It seems the governor has more plans than shutting down vampire businesses, he plans to eradicate all vampires. " Pamela crossed her arms, "what the hell do we need her for then?" Eric walked over to Pam, and put his hands on her shoulders. "She is our hostage for now. Plus Sarah Newlin is involved with his plan, and she spotted me. We need to leave now. " Eric grabbed a few things, and started giving orders. "Tara you take Sarah and hide her, Pamela and I will try to throw the swat team off by going the opposite direction."

"Where do you want me to take the bitch," said Tara. Eric yelled, "I don't care, Pam, your maker will find you later. Just go now!" With a blink of an eye Tara and Willa headed out thru the basement. Eric and Pamela fled from the back door. Once they got out of the city, Eric instructed Pam to find Willa and Tara and take them to Ginger's to hide. He was going back to see Sookie, and probably would stay the night there. "great tell the faery princess hello for me," and Pam ran off.

**Next Eric and Sookie talk, :-) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Reviews welcome! thanks for reading!**

Back at the cemetery, Jason was climbing a tree. He wanted a better look at Bill's house. Jessica saw him from her bedroom window. She vamped out to talk to him about Bill. "Jesus Jessica you scared me, how about a warning next time, " as Jason fell out of the tree.

"Sorry Jason but what are you doing out here?"

Jason looked tired, "watching to make sure your maker, Bill or Lilith doesn't come for Sookie, and she already has one vampire-faery after her."

"what are you taking about Jason?" begged Jessica.

"I don't have the time to tell you Jessica, but just know how sick I am of vampires harassing my family. First my parents and now Sookie. I am done. Once I kill Warlow, then I don't nothing more to do with vamps!" Jason said.

"Warlow? Jason do you know of Warlow? Bill keeps having visions of Lilith and she repeats the word Warlow all the time. Warlow is a vampire?" Jessica needed to know more.

Jason started walking away. "Leave me alone Jess, I am done with vamps including you!"

Then back at Sookie's house, Niall was teaching Sookie how to form her ball of light to kill Warlow when he heard voices in his head. "shh do you hear that?"  
>"what do you heard?" said Sookie as she was making a ball of light get bigger and bigger.<p>

"it is fae voices, can you hear them, they are screams." Niall covered his ears. Sookie tried to hear the voice with her telephay but was having no luck. " I cant hear anything." Soon Niall was on the front poroch, screaming for Jason. "Jason, hurry we need to go." Jason came running thru the cemetary to Sookie's house.

"What is happening?"

Niall was still holding his ears, " we need to get to that fae club, I think something is happening there. Can you take me now?" Jason pulled out his keys and ran to get the car. Niall turned to Sookie, "Sookie stay here, Jason and I will check on the faries. I think Warlow is close by. "

Sookie stood on the porch and watched them leave, just as Eric came flying in. Nora running behind him. "What did you find out brother?"

Eric then turned to Sookie and asked if they could go inside. She led them into the living room, her and Eric sat on the couch. Then Eric began to talk. "The governor has bigger plans for vampires than we thought. He is planning on killing as many vampires as he can." Eric explained what he found out from the governor's daughter, Willa, and that he saw Sarah Newlin as well, and was sure she was behind the 'vamp camp'. Nora interjected, "wonderful news, and then there is Warlow and Bililth. Sounds like a fucked up mess to me."

"One problem at a time sister," said Eric. "Pamela and Tara are in hiding with Willa and now you need to go hide as well. Here is a cell phone and address of where they are." Eric gave Nora the information and then turned to Sookie, "Where is your faery grandfather and brother?"

"they went to the fae club, Niall heard the fairies in the club screaming, they think it might be Warlow. "

"I will stay here with you at least until they return," said Eric.

Sookie looked at Eric and said, "stay the night here, in the cubby if you want." Nora took that as her cue to leave. "Goodnight Eric, Sookie, stay safe," and winked at Eric when she left.

As soon as they were alone, silence took over, and it was slightly awkward for a moment until Sookie finally spoke. "Eric, before anything else, I need to say this to you. " She turned and faced him on the couch, and looked into his clear blue eyes. She placed her hand inside his. "Eric, I am sorry. Sorry for the way I have behaved since I broke the spell from the witch. I was scared of starting a relationship with you, the real you. I fell in love with you while under the spell, and I didn't know if the real you would still want me. And when you said you did, I want to run because even though you said you love me, I didn't believe you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Eric was motionless for a few seconds. He did love Sookie and wanted to hold and kiss her at that moment, but the cautious part of him couldn't move. This is what he wanted to hear. But now that he heard the words, he didn't know what to say. As he sat there looking stunned, he tried to speak but before he could get any words out of his mouth, Sookie was kissing him. She had her arm around his neck pulling him to her. At this point he let nature take over and started to kiss her back. Just before she pulled him on top of her, he pushed her away. "Sookie what changed your mind, why now?" He needed to know before they did something that would be more painful later on. He could not take another heart ache like before. He was so angry when she rejected him last time. He would not be the fool again. He had too much pride to be strung along.

Sookie stood up, and walked toward the cubby, playing with the back of the couch. "the way you handled Russell at the fae club and Bill at the AVL headquarters. How you protected me first before yourself, and willing to help me now. And I did need that time away to realize how much I cared for you, and missed you. I know when I first met Bill, he put a lot of lies into my head, including how vicious you are. And a lot of the time your actions proved Bill's lies right. But now in hindsight I see that you always wanted to protect me. And that you always told me the truth when I asked. All things I wanted from Bill and never got." Eric moved up to her, but she kept backing to the cubby.

"Sookie, I cannot lie to you now, it did hurt when you did not want to try to continue our relationship after witch was dead. I was angry and hurt." Then he pulled Sookie back to him, and their faces were very close. He whispered to her, "I cannot lose you again. If you walk away from me this time, I will not return." Sookie pulled back and took his hand and led him to the cubby. "Sorry Eric I will not let you go this time, let me make it up to you now."

**What do you think? Do you think they will have to time to kiss and make up before Warlow finds her? **

**thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemons ahead. I own nothing but the mistakes, thanks for reading.**

Jessica ran to tell Bill about what Jason has said about Warlow. "He said he was after Sookie and that Warlow was vampire-faery, is that possible?" Bill had a look of concern on this face. He still cared for Sookie, but now more than just her were in danger. Per Lilith, all vampire-kind were in danger.

"If Warlow is both fae and vampire, he could be dangerous, or he could help. We need to find him." Jessica stated that she saw Jason and another man take off together. "Maybe there were going after Warlow. Sookie is at her house with Eric and Nora." Bill ran to the door, "I am going after Jason, stay here and watch Sookie's house. Call me if you see anything!" Bill ran out in a flash.

Nora had reached Ginger's house were Tara, Pam and Willa were. As she was coming out of the tree line, the governor's swat team pulled up and raided Ginger's house. One of the solider yell, "we know you work for Eric Northman, and you are hiding vamps." They busted the door, and escorted out all four, Tara and Pam to one van and Ginger and Willia to another and then took off. Nora was going to call Eric, but she decided to follow the van. It was probably going to this 'vamp camp' and they needed to find out where that was, and what was happening there. And she thought he and Sookie needed to talk. She could find Eric later and then they could get their plan then.

At the fae club, Niall and Jason teleported inside to see all the faeries were dead. "It is a slaughter, it has to be Warlow." Jason was checking for pulses on bodies as he went by them. Niall was walking over the faeries recalling what it felt like when he was child and his whole village was gone. He was upset. Then he mentally heard a voice. _Please help me, _was coming from the back of the stage. Niall yelled for Jason to come and help him. They both pulled him out. He had been knocked in the head and blacked out. "What is your name?" asked Niall. "I am Ben, I just came to Bon Temps tonight, and then a vampire came in and destroyed the place." Jason yelled, "Warlow!" Niall nodded.

"Come let's get you out of here and back to Sookie's" said Niall. As they were walking out of the porthole from the club, Jason and Niall were carrying Ben on each arm, and Bill jumped out.

"Back off Bill or Lilith or whatever you are, we don't have time to deal with whatever crap you need to talk about. Besides all the fairies are dead inside there, you will have to find dinner elsewhere." Jason said as he moved his gun from his waist.

"Lilith" whispered Ben. Just then he stood up and took his hands and flashed a light knocking everyone down, and took off running into the night. Bill growled and yelled, "Warlow!", and took off after Ben. Niall and Jason were still on the ground knocked out cold.

Meanwhile back at Sookie's house, Eric and Sookie had made it to the cubby. Eric memories were coming back to the last time they were down there. "Sookie do you remember the last time we were here."

"yes I do. I felt completely safe and completely loved, just like I do now," ," Sookie moved back from Eric's arms and peeled off her shirt. Eric moved toward her in one motion and they started to kiss tenderly and then passionately. Sookie moved Eric back to the bed as she kissed him. She pushed him down until he was seated. Then she lower himself and tried to take off his boots. Eric said "wait Sookie" and stood up, and sat her on the bed. Then he removed his clothes with vamp speed. He was naked in all his glory. Sookie smiled and giggle as she took all of Eric in with her eyes. He then quickly took off her jeans and shoes. Then gently moved her back on the bed. He began kissing her along her neck as he unhooked her bra. He threw her bra over his shoulder and starting sucking on her nipples, one and then the other. He had one hand behind her back and one hand between her legs. He slipped a finger inside the crotch of her panties where Sookie was already wet.

"Oh Eric, I missed you so much" cried Sookie. Eric was getting her worked up just with his mouth on her nipples and his fingers in her pussy. "I am going to cum now if you keep going"

Eric smiled and looked into her eyes "the first of many tonight." as he kept moving his fingers inside her. Sookie held onto Eric as she came into his hand.

"Eric please!" begged Sookie, "I want you inside me now." Sookie tried to move under Eric and coax him inside of her, but he kept her in place with his hands and mouth. As Sookie tried to remove her panties, he move her hand away. Eric said into her chest,"let me lover" Before Sookie knew it, he had ripped her panties off an flung them across the room. Eric then proceeded to move down Sookie's body kissing his way down her stomach to her pelvic area. He kissed on her inner thigh, and spread her legs wide. Then he began to lick and suck her clit and Sookie felt another orgasm on its way. "Eric!" Sookie was chanting his name like a prayer and he continue. Never had 'her Eric' , without his memories, done that with her. It felt amazing. He was so good at it. And she was so ready for him now. "Please baby, please let me feel you inside." Eric shook his head and quickly stopped to say, "Sookie cum one more time lover". In a few seconds Sookie was arching her back and singing Eric's name. She was floating on cloud or at least that is what she told Eric.

Eric smiled and raised himself to her. His face was covered in her juices and she tried to wipe it away, and shook his head again. "You taste wonderful" Sookie blushed. She reached down and placed her hand on his ass. Eric was so happy that he gave in and put himself in position to slide his cock inside. "Sookie, look at me." Sookie opened her eyes, and kissed his lips.

"I love you Eric Northman". Eric smiled and slide himself inside her as his eyes rolled into his head. Then he slowly pumped in her, and whisper "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, you are mine."

Sookie nodded and at that point, Eric bit into Sookie's neck as she came again. When she caught her breathe, she said. "and you are mine", and Sookie bit into Eric's shoulder, drew just enough blood to suck, and Eric came with a roar.

After making love, they talked and kissed and played with each other until they were ready to go again. Sookie was already straddling Eric when his cell phone went off. Eric frown, "back to the reality and all our problems" as he tried to reach his phone. Sookie stopped him and grabbed his hand, "as soon as we take care of all these problems, we need to go on vacation." Eric moved up, but kept Sookie in his lap, "I promise, anywhere"

**Next, Warlow and Bill have a family reunion, and Eric visits vamp camp. Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter tonight, but Eric finally meets Warlow. More to come! Thanks for the reviews!**

Sookie slid off Eric, and laid beside him. Eric picked up his cell phone, "this better be good".

Nora was on the other line. "Tara, Pamela, the governor's daughter and that bar maid were all taken by the governor's soldiers. I followed the vans to Monroe. They are the vamp camp now." Eric sat straight up, naked as he was, and shouted "I am on my way." Sookie jumped up looking for their clothes.

But Nora stopped him. "No, stay it is only half an hour to dawn now. I will go to ground, and you come meet me tomorrow as soon as night falls."

Eric hesitated, but agreed that he would probably not make it Monroe before dawn. "Take cover and be safe, I will meet you tomorrow with a plan." Eric stared at his soldier's uniform laying in the floor and was proud of himself that he did not rip it to shreds before making love to Sookie. He could use it tomorrow at the camp.

Once he was off his phone, Sookie stood in her t-shirt with clothes for him in her hand. "Here sleep in these tonight. These were the clothes you wore when you under the witches spell." She had kept his clothes from that time in a box in the cubby. Eric took the clothes and tossed them on the bed, and grab Sookie. "Why do you have clothes on? " as he kissed her lips. Sookied pulled away and said, "I guess I don't need this shirt if we stay down here, but I thought you needed to leave for Pam and Tara." Just then Eric heard noises outside Sookie's house. The look on his face was fearful. "Someone is outside your house." Eric vamp sped the clothes on that Sookie brought him, which was black track pants and a tank top. He was up the stairs fast and then Sookie put on her jeans and followed him to the porch.

Bill was outside her house searching her yard. "Bill, what in God's name are doing?" yelled Sookie. Eric thought this was another ploy for Bill to get Sookie.

Bill spoke "Warlow is here, he just killed all the faes at that club Jason was at."

"Oh my God, Jason, where is he and granddad Niall.?" Eric held his hand as to stop Sookie from leaving the porch. "don't go outside the house, if Warlow is out there he will take you. I can check on Jason later."

Just then Bill summoned Jessica over to Sookie's. Jessica was there in a flash. "what's wrong Bill?" was her question.

"Go find Jason and that man he was with, bring them here." Jessica took off. Sookie flashed him a grateful look.

Eric looked at Bill, "how do you know it is Warlow?"

Bill looked at Sookie and then Eric, and smelled deeply. And then shook his head disapprovingly said "you smell of Eric." Bills eyes flashed anger.

"that is none of your damn business Bill", said Sookie.

Eric looked at Bill and said "she is mine now." And then grab her hand, and she came up behind Eric.

Bill return to his train of thought. "once Jason called me Lilith, Warlow took off."

Eric smiled, "apparently he does not like his maker."

Bill looked questioning at Eric, "he thinks I am his maker? I guess I am since I drank Liltith's blood."

Eric said in a sarcastic tone, "then call your progeny Bill, and see if he shows"

Bill then summoned for Warlow. As soon as he did, grunts and groans came from the bushes. Ben was fighting his way against it but was moving toward Bill.

"Ben!" yelled Sookie, she jumped off the porch but Eric grabbed her before she landed.

"Who is this Ben?" asked Eric.

"He came to the bar today, he said he was part fae like me, and he was looking for the faeries. Is he Warlow? Oh my God, I lead him straight to the club, then he killed all those people," tears were running down her face.

Ben saw Sookie and tried to break from Bill's pull but could not. Ben bared his fangs at Eric. "Sookie Stackhouse is to be mine by fae law."

Eric dropped his fangs, "we are not in fae, we are in Bon Temps." Sookie held onto Eric and hid her face as Ben dragged himself over to Bill.

"you monster!" she yelled at Ben. "Why did you kill all the fairies?"

Eric smirked, "for the oldest vampire around here, you still have to obey your maker," chuckling at how he had to follow Bill.

Bill said, "enough, it is almost dawn and us vampires need to get to ground." Just then Jessica drove up with Jason and Niall in the back of the car.

Bill commanded Ben, "As your maker Warlow, you will stay in my house, locked in the basement, until I say so." Bill and Warlow walked away. Jessica help Jason out and raced to Bill and Warlow.

Warlow yelled over Bill, "Sookie, you will be mine!" Eric flew from the porch and held Warlow by his neck, and was going to kill him but Bill stopped him.

"No Eric, we may need Warlow to save the vampires. I have had visions about a white room and vampires I know meeting the sun, including Pam and Tara." Eric dropped Warlow and faced Bill. "why am I just now hearing this? Tara and Pam are at the governor's vamp camp now. We need to save them."

Bill dropped his fangs at Eric, "I will! But I need Warlow to help. I need time to figure it out. Go before the sun rises." Eric stood very close to Bill. "we may not have time. I am going to vamp camp at dusk tomorrow and make sure they are ok, but then I am coming back for Warlow, and your plan to save vampires."

The sun was breaking thru the sky, so the vampires split up. Eric met Sookie on the porch and helped her carry Jason inside. Niall came in after them.

"Eric rush to the cubby, I will be there soon," said Sookie. Eric went to the cubby. Jason laid on the couch. Niall decided to rest in Gran's room. When Sookie was sure everyone was taken care of, she climbed down to see Eric. He was almost in his day rest. She laid down next to him, and stroked his hair. "Eric I am so sorry about Pam and Tara, but I know we will get them back. As much as I hate Bill, I do believe he will help." Eric slowly open his eyes and looked at Sookie. She was smiling at him and he smiled back. "You are one of the view people in this world I care about. We will get them back." he said. Just then, Eric drifted under and Sookie slid next to him and slept the day with him.

**thanks for reading! Sorry no Eric at camp yet, but it is next. Changing the story line, don't like everything that happens at camp. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie stayed with Eric until she woke at 2 pm the next day. She left him sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Before she climbed the ladder up, she kissed his lips and whispered "I love you". Once up stairs she saw that Jason was up and eating. Niall had fixed a late breakfast and there were eggs and toast waiting on her. She was grateful for the food. It seems like it had been forever since she had anything to eat. Jason and Niall began to explain what happened at the fae club. How tragic it was to see all the faries gone. They were headed back to today to see if they could teleport what bodies were left to the fae realm.

After eating, Sookie went to take a shower. She was exhausted. She physically wasn't too bad, since having some of Eric's blood, she felt fine. She felt stronger, like she could take down the strongest enemy. But mentally she was upset over many things. Bill has Warlow and he is only feet away. Two of her biggest enemies for sure. Tara and Pam are in some kind of vamp prison and Lord only knows what is happening there. All the faries from the club were gone, and she felt responsible for what happen there. Hadley and Hunter were there, did they get out? She hope Jason and Niall had some answers when they returned.

It was about an hour before sunset that Sookie thought to check on Eric. She seem to feel better when they were closer. Probably the blood, but she still wanted to be beside him when he woke. She knew he would want to leave as soon as possible to check on his vampire family. She laid beside him and talked, not knowing if he could here her. "Naill and Jason have gone to check on the fae at the club. I am hoping my cousin and her son where not there when Warlow came. I feel so sorry for what happened. I wish I never have been fae, then I would not be in trouble all the time." She held his hand close to her heart. "Warlow would not want me, Bill would not want me, but hell you probably would not want me either if I was normal as Jason."

Just then Eric started to stir and moved his hand that was over Sookie's heart and cupped her breast. Sookie smiled, "you aren't totally asleep are you Eric?" He rolled over and faced her. "Sookie I would love you no matter what. Fae or human, because of who you are, not what you are. Believe it as I say it." Sookie and Eric then kissed as passonatley as possible. Sookie put her arm around Eric, and started to pull him on top of her, but he then moved to sit up. "As much as I want you again, I need to go see Nora and find out what is happening."

Sookie moved his face to the clock, " 40 minutes until the sun sets, you cannot leave until then. What will we do ?" Sookie smiled and acted as if she was getting off the bed. Eric grabbed her quickly and began to lick her neck and massage her breast thru her shirt."

"Well then, I need to eat." replied Eric, and soon her had her shirt off and was moving his hand inside her jeans. Sookie was cuming before she knew it. Eric then pulled his track pants off and took Sookie's jeans off and he was inside her in one motion. Just before he came, he sunk his fangs into her neck, and Sookie called out his name in pleasure.

"that is exactly the way I want you to say my name every night." Eric said as he rolled off Sookie. They held each until the sunset.

Eric's plan was to first go to Monroe and see Nora and what she found out about the camp. Sookie was to stay at the house and wait on the return of Jason and Niall. She was not to see Bill without Eric being there. Sookie promised not to go to Bill's but Eric knew they might come to her. He told her he would return as soon as possible. Eric put on his swat soldier's uniform and he left shortly after dark.

Eric flew as fast as he could to Nora. She as sitting near the camp hidden under some trees. Nora said, "They are in the building marked 'A', it looks to have several floors. We need to get inside. " Eric pointed to his uniform and said "that is my plan. I will go inside and see what is going and try to find them and come back. Also Bill has Warlow."

"WHAT!" said Nora. "that is fantastic, all we need now is for him and Bill to destroy one another. I am sure Sookie can help with that." Eric put his finger in Nora's face. "if at all possible, Sookie is to stay away from both of them."

Nora smiled, "you love her so much, you cannot see what a good asset she is. She can make them both crazy. It is perfect brother."

Eric growled, "we will discuss this when I get out of the camp. Stay here."

Eric flew out of site to the back of the building marked 'A'. He knocked out a guard in order to get his gun to complete his uniform. He walking inside the back door with another solider so he did not have to scan his wrist like the other did to open the door. Once inside he could hear the cries of people, some human and other vampire. He walked by rooms with wide windows where it had vampires doing a number of tasks. Some vampires were running on a treadmill. Some were having sex, and people were timing them, and some vampires were being treated with electro shock. All kinds of strange things were happening in each room. Eric thought this much be the experimentation part of the camp. He came to an elevator and push a button up to the next floor. There were rooms marked 'general population' some mark female and some marked male. He could he smell familiar vampires towards the female room. He walked over and peered inside to see Tara and Pamela playing cards. Then people were coming down the hall he heard a familiar voice. It was Sarah Newlin. "I want the tall white vampire that is Northman's out now. I have a special place for her." Eric hid his face so she could not see it, and moved closer to the male room, as if he was now looking in there. What he saw incredible. It was Steve Newlin, and he was talking to other vampires. Eric moved around so Steve could not see his face from the window. Hoping that the Rev. did not see him. Just then Pam was out in the hall way. She had on silver handcuffs. She smelled Eric and looked his way but did not say anything. Then she looked at Sarah. "Sarah Newlin, I knew I smelled a Christian out here. Yum delicious."

Sarah came back smiling. "We'll see if you are this happy after a trip to Dr. Overlark's office. Let's go." And the soldiers and Sarah and Pamela took off in the opposite direction. Eric followed the group to the elevator. He got inside with them. He took one look at Pamela and she looked at him as if to say, 'understand'

Just then Sarah yelled, "Northman!" But Eric and Pamela were already biting the necks of the soldiers, killing them and Eric had knock Sarah out with his gun. Eric pulled Pamela out elevator and told the soliders waiting when the door opened that this vampire had attacked Sarah Newlin and she needed medical attention. He kept Pamela in her cuffs and acted as if he was taking her to be disposed of. As soon as he could he took a back door out of the building.

Pamela said, "Tara, we have to go back and get her!" Eric yelled, "Go now, Nora is off the east side of the camp." Once Pam was out, she flew to where Nora was and waited.

Nora grabbed her and tried to break the cuffs with her strength and a tree branch. "where is Eric?" she asked. Pam said "he is trying to get out Tara"

**Thanks for reading! Next time Bill and Warlow have a talk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I own nothing, not even Eric, but I wish I did! **

Back at Bill's house, Warlow was under lock and key in the basement. He was immune to silver so the bars were not bothering him. He was beating on the bars wanting to talk to someone. Bill came down after dusk to try to talk to him.

"Warlow, I guess by now you know that I am Lilith re-incarnated. I drank her blood. The AVL had some of her blood kept in a sacred room. We worshiped her as the deity for all vampires, as the first vampire. The AVL were trying to make it were vampires were more powerful that humans. Raise our race as the true top of the evolution chain. AVL bombed the True Blood factories, thus forcing vampires to start drinking humans now. Our power as a species will be feared by the humans more than ever since the 'great reveal'."

Warlow turned up his nose at Bill. "I don't care about the AVL or the 'great reveal'. I do not care that you are Lilith. I hated Lilith and killed her myself. She forced me to be vampire. She took me from my home, my people, the fae people. I am not even sure how you have her blood. Unless you received it from another vampire she made. I killed her over 5,000 years ago. "

Warlow was mad but then he turned around and smiled and with his back to Bill. "But I do want Sookie. So maybe we can make an arrangement."

Bill looked interested, "what do mean?"

Warlow turned around and walked to the bars. "Sookie is mine by fae law. Her family is the last line of the royal fae, my original tribe. A few hundred years ago, her relatives signed a contract, binding by the fae laws, stating I could have the first born fae in her family. She is a relative of Niall Brigant, the last prince of the fae, of my people. With Sookie, we could start the tribe as it should be, faery-vampire. We would be more powerful that any dark creature in this realm. As a fae and vampire, we can walk in the sun. Something I know you cannot do"

Bill was now intrigued. He was now getting the meaning in his visions of Lilith. 'Warlow leading vampires to the sun' was not to kill them but make the stronger. Make them resistant to the sun. Therefore, the vampires in the white room would not burn from the sun. Warlow's blood would save the vampires. Bill was ready to bargain, even with Sookie's life.

"So you want Sookie because she is fae, born of the last fae prince. You know she is with Eric Northman, a vampire that is at least 1,000 years old. You will have to kill him in order to have her. "Bill was thinking he might get even more out of this bargain.

"I am not worried about that vampire. I am 5 times his age. I killed Sookie's parents because they tried to stop me. I need to speak to Sookie. Once she realizes that she can be more powerful with me, she will not want this Northman vampire. I can give her the world."

"Sookie has never wanted to be a vampire, I am not sure you can talk her into going with you freely. But if it is to save her vampire or her family, she could be persuaded to leave with you to become your bride."

"Bililth" Warlow said with a sly voice, "what do you have in mind?"

At Sookie's house, she was doing everything she could not to be thinking about what was happening at vamp camp or next door. She was cleaning and cooking. She thought Jason and Niall should be home soon, and at least they would want to eat.

Jason and Niall came back about an hour after Eric left. Niall had teleported the fae bodies to another realm and close the porthole where the club was located.

"No sign of Hadley or Hunter" said Jason. "Hopfully they were not at the club but elsewhere in faery land when it happened." Sookie was relived that at least they were not dead.

"the other portholes, what about those? inquired Sookie. "I know there is one in the cemetery and one in my bathroom, how weird is that?"

"we need those open, so we may send Warow back to where if came from", stated Niall.

"I would just prefer him dead if you ask me." Sookie said. As they were eating, Sookie got a call.

"Sookie, it is Nora, Eric got Pam out, but Tara is still inside. Eric has gone back to get her. "

Sookie was shaking, both the people she cared about were in that camp. "what can I do?" asked Sookie.

"we need your brother Jason. Sarah Newlin is here and Pamela tells me that they were close at one time."

"Jason?!" exclaimed Sookie.

Jason ran over to her. "What?" he asked.

Sookie covered the phone with her hand. "Sarah Newlin is at the vamp camp and Eric and Tara are still inside. Nora wants your help."

"well ain't that something, the vamps need my help." Jason was very cocky about it. "Just a couple of days ago I was a stupid human. Forget it!"

"Ok, then , I will go," said Sookie.

"NO" yelled Nora. She was so loud Sookie and Jason could hear her over the phone. "Eric will kill all of us if anything happens to you. You must stay put, but I have a plan if Jason will help."

"Jason, please help Nora, for Tara anyway. And me, I love Eric." Sookie asked as nice as she could.

"Sure I will go and talk to Sarah, and handle the situation." Jason pulled up his pants, as if he needed to, and strode out of the house. "Be there in an hour, I am sure they will find me once I get there," he said as he went to his patrol car.

Nora said "great and I will send Pamela to you for protection once Jason arrives." Then she hung up the phone.

"what the fuck? I am not staying with Sookie and her faery grandfather. I will stay here and help get Eric out."

"I think what Eric would like you to do is protect his mate. He loves her you know. You need to get over it."

"Never!" Pamela crossed her arms, but a red tear was making its way down her face.

"You and Eric need make up over whatever issues you have, and the only way to do that is get behind him and accept Sookie is his. Now when Jason gets here, fly to her. I am sure Eric will be please that you are protecting what is his."

Pamela knew Nora was right, she was going to have to accept Sookie if her and Eric were to have a good maker/child relationship again. She nodded her head and waited for Jason.

Sookie cried as Jason left, "all my family is in danger because of me." Niall came over and put his arms around her.

"I am sorry child," he said as he hugged her. "Lets keep practicing on that ball of light." That made Sookie feel better, at least she was doing something. Something that could help destroy Warlow.

At camp, Eric was cursing on why he just did not kill Sarah when he had the chance. He knows he only broke her nose, which is still great, because she will be upset, but he wishes it was her neck. As he got to the room Tara was kept, he could not unlock the door. He needed a wrist of solider with the tracking device to open it. He walked past the men's general population until he came upon a solider and killed him by ripping his head off and then his arm. He went back and open the door and let out all of the females and grabbed Tara. "let's get out of here" To all the other vampires he said, "go and kill as many as you can." Then he went to the male vampire holding room and said the same. Except for Steve Newlin, who he picked up and threaten. "you tell your ex wife, next time I will make sure I kill her." He dropped Steve and walked out with Tara.

Eric took Tara's arm as if she was his prisoner. Hoping that the other soldiers would ignore him as they walked out. The other vampires were killing as many soldiers and doctors as the could get to. This was a wonderful distraction for Eric and Tara to escape. Eric and Tara were on their way out the same door he took Pamela out of when he was stopped. The governor and a dozen soldiers were waiting on him.

"FIRE" said the governor, and just then about a hundred silver UV bullets tore thru Eric and Tara. They fell to the ground in agony. Once the firing stopped, Eric open his eyes to see them drag Tara away. He was barely coherent enough to hear the governor. "take them to the sun room" I think they need a tan.

**Next time Bill and Warlow make a deal. Who will save Eric?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but the mistakes. Reviews welcome!**

Eric and Tara were taken to a room several floors up. He could tell because he was placed on a gurney and into an elevator. Once they got to the room, the gurney was turned up and he slid to the floor. Many other vampires were in the room. Eric noticed the vampires were the ones he set free from the general population rooms. They also had been hit by the special UV bullets. All were so incapacitated that they could not move. He looked to his left and Tara was next to him. Once the door closed, he grabbed Tara be the sleeve and dragged them to the wall. He prop himself up against the wall in a sitting position. But Tara was just lying next to him. She was still alive, but barely moving. All the vampires in the room were alive but in such bad shape from the bullets they were not moving much at all. Eric leaned his head against the wall. He was happy that he had eaten before he came to the camp. He could tell that Sookie's blood was already starting to heal him. As many bullets that were fired, only about a dozen hit him. They were slowly making their way out of his body. Tara, along with the other vamps, probably had not had a proper meal in days and it was taking a lot longer to heal. He remembered how he had to remove a bullet from her earlier back at Fangtasia. He didn't have the ability to do that now, and hope her body would force the bullets out as best it could.

He noticed a clock on a wall above a mirror that he assumed was a two way mirror. Then a voice came over the speaker. "Mr. Northman", it was the governor. "as you can see your escape plan did not work for everyone. But don't worry you will be gone soon enough. Watch the clock, it is counting down. In exactly 5:58 minutes, you will all meet the sun. Then the pain will all go away." Eric looked up and saw a huge disc covering the roof of the room.

"That is right Mr. Northman; that is our sun roof. It will open when the clocks stops and you will finally meet your maker."

Eric smiled at the word maker. Godric was his maker. He would happy to see him again. Hoping his vision with Nora on the blood of Lilith was not real, and that one day Godric would reappear. But right now, he just wanted to live. He had too much to live for now. He knew Nora and Pamela would do everything they could to get him out. He could wait.

When Jason got to Monroe, Nora and Pamela flew to him. They were just outside the city limits. Jason got out of the car and said "what's the plan?"

Nora quickly told him. "You are to take me as your prisoner. You demand to see Sarah Newlin and tell the guards I am Eric Northman's sister, she will not be able to refuse. We get inside and we rescue Eric and Tara and maybe other vampires as well."

Pamela took off to Sookie's house. She did not want to go, she wanted to help rescue Eric and Tara. She needed them both. But she knew Eric would want his precious fairy taken care of while he was away. And Sookie was Tara's best friend at one time, and knew she would want Sookie ok as well. She tried to tell herself she was going for them, to make her vampire family happy.

At Bill's, he and Warlow had their plan in motion. Bill was to drink from Warlow, so he would be able to walk in the sun. Then Bill would release Warlow, and he would go to Sookie, while Bill saved the vampires at the camp. But Bill wanted to make sure he could walk in the sun. That Warlow was not fooling him. Since Bill was not part fae how could he be sure it would work if he drank his blood. He had Jessica come down the stairs to help him.

First he drank from Warlow. Warlow put his wrist thru the bars, and Bill sunk his fangs into it. He drank very forcefully, causing Warlow some pain. He drank longer than he should have. By the time he had finished, Warlow had to lay down. Bill had taken a lot of his blood, and he was weak. Then Bill had Jessica lock him in a room that had UV lights in it. He had it in the basement near the holding cells. He used it when vampires under him had to be punished. If a vampire need reprimanded he would make them spend 5 minutes in the UV room for punishment.

Jessica did not like the idea, but did as Bill asked. Bill walked into the room and shut the door. She flipped a light switch and waited. She did not hear any sounds of pain from Bill, and she did not smell any burning flesh. After 5 minutes, she open the door and Bill was fine. He could walk in the sun. Jessica was happy her maker was ok and him hugged him. Then he told her he was going to vamp camp to save the vampires, and for her to get Warlow a 'donor' so he could get his strength up. Then he unlocked the cell, and thru the keys at Warlow and left.

Jessica waited until Bill left, before she got the donor for Warlow. But she was worried about Sookie. When she got to the top of the stairs, she sent the donor home, left Warlow alone and ran to warn Sookie.

She got to Sookie's as Pamela was landing in the yard. "Baby vamp, what are you doing here? Isn't your maker the devil?" smirked Pamela.

"Bill is on his way to vamp camp and Warlow will be here next. I need to warn Sookie." Jessica said tearfully.

Pamela beat on the door. Sookie ran over, and was happy to see here. "I guess this means Jason arrived at Monroe alright."

"yes, may I come Tinker Bell?" Pamela said with her hand on her hips.

"May I come in too, Sookie," said Jessica. "I need to tell you about Bill and Warlow."

Sookie invited them both inside. Her fairy grandfather was still there , and the vampires sped over to him. He knock them both down with a small ball of light. "see Sookie just like that, but bigger should do the trick."

"You smell like apple pie!" said Jessica. Pamela licked her lips, "you smell like a women I knew in Paris. Yummy"

"Sookie why must you have so many vampires for friends child." Niall then snapped his fingers and a dew fell over the room. "That should dampen the scent so you two can stay in the same room with me."

Both vampires looked puzzled but it worked, and they got up from the floor.

"Jess what is happening with Bill and Warlow?" asked Sookie.

"Bill drank Warlow's blood so now he can walk in the sun, but in exchange for his blood, he told Warlow he could come get you. He set Warlow free. Sookie, Warlow is on his way to get you now!"

"Oh no! what do we do?" Sookie looked at her grandfather.

"we prepare to fight," Niall said.

"Warlow is pretty weak now. Bill nearly drain him. I was suppose to get him a donor but I just came straight here to tell you. I can help you fight too." Jessica was upset but willing to help.

"I am here to protect you too," said Pam. "Eric is my maker, and if you are his, then I protect what is his." she said while rolling her eyes. "Besides, you are growing on me like a fungus."

"Thanks Pam, thanks Jessica." And Sookie hugged them both. Just then she heard a noise out side. It was Ben/Warlow and he was calling her name.

"Sookie Stackhouse, by fae law you are to be mine." Sookie went and shut and locked the door.

"Get ready ladies," said Niall. "are you ready to fight?"

**Thanks for reading! Next Jason and Nora make it inside camp, and Sookie and Warlow have a discussion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, I own nothing!**

Jason and Nora made their way vamp camp. They drove around the camp and saw a manufacturing building on the other side of building A. "what is that is?" said Nora. "do you see the name on the side of the truck, does that say Tru Blood? We bombed all the plants, are they bottling it here now?"

Jason drove around to the loading dock and saw many Tru Blood trucks, and people loading cases of bottles inside. "It appears the governor has lost his mind, why try to destroy vampires and try to sell their food too?"

"Good question, something is wrong here." said Nora.

Then they pulled up to the gate by building A. The guard notice that Jason was in his uniform and had Nora in the back handcuff (just not in silver). "What is your business here sheriff?" asked the guard.

"I am a friend of Sarah Newlin, and I have a vampire she might be interested in. This here is Nora ('Gainsborough' whispered Nora) Gainsbow, she is the vampire sister of Eric Northman."

The guard made a call to someone. Shortly afterword, he let Jason pass. He pulled the car to the door of building A, and got out, and then went around to get out Nora. He led her to the door were another guard met them. "Follow me", and they walked behind the guard. Nora was trying to make herself familiar with the place as so they could escape quickly. Jason was in awe on what was happening there.

They were on the main level where the experiments were happening. He passed the same windows Eric had with vampires doing all sorts of things and people in white coats watching. He saw a vampire getting his fangs removed. He saw a vampire running like a rat on a wheel. And then he saw vampires having sex, faster than human speed. "unbelievable" Jason said as they made their way into a office.

Once inside the office, he leaned on a desk while Nora was listening with her vampire hearing for clues to were Eric and Tara where. Just then Sarah Newlin came in with a guard. She had her nose taped around the bridge and she had a black eye. She strutted to Jason. "Jason Stackhouse, it has been a long time." And she hugged him.

"Sarah" said Jason "what happed to your nose?"

Sarah snapped, "her brother Eric fucking Northman almost killed me. He slammed a gun to my face."

Nora's fangs came out, and a guard quickly hit her with a gun. Nora didn't want to give away the surpise so she prented to fall over in pain.

"So this is his sister," Sarah walked over to Nora, and kicked her in the stomach. Nora was really trying hard not to hit back.

"yes, I knew you and the governor were after Northman because he took the governor's daughter. I thought I could help and bring her to you." said Jason

"we already have Northman, I took his progeny and he came after her. We trapped him and now he is getting ready to meet the sun in a couple of hours." Sarah said smugly.

"But I will take his sister too. That will just frustrate him more. Too bad you don't have his progeny, I would like to kill all of them at one time. But that is ok, she will meet her death soon enough." Sarah had a huge smile on her face.

"Come let me take you to your brother." The guard took a hold of Nora and Sarah took Jason's arm.

They when around the main floor to an elevator. Then Sarah pushed the top floor button, and away they went. Once they were out of the elevator, Sarah took them to a room. This room had a two way mirror. Jason and Nora could see Eric and Tara and many other vampires. They were in pain from being shot. As soon as Nora saw Eric, she whispered "brother I am here"

Eric opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. He knew Nora was on the other side. The clock has 1:45 and counting down. Just in time he thought.

Bill was close now. He was on the roof of building B. It looked over to the roof of A. Bill could see the factory as well and all the Tru Blood trucks. He vamp sped to the bottling area. There he saw bottles of Tru Blood being filled. He also saw the governor. He was in a room with a person in a white coat. They looked happy and were laughing about something. As the bottles moved along the line, first the synthetic blood was pour inside the bottle then a drop of a yellow liquid and then the bottle cap. Bill knew whatever was in the yellow could not good. Bill stepped closer to the door and over heard the men.

"Great news, each bottle will contain the virus. Soon all vampires who have Tru Blood will be infected and painfully die. A few thousand cases and we should wipe out all vampires everywhere." said the governor. Bill tore the door off after he heard that, then he killed the white coat man and then he went for the governor.

"I am Bill Compton, vampire God. I will not let you do this." Bill was in the governor face. He tried to glamour him.

"you will have every case of Tru Blood made here destroyed. " Just then the governor started to laugh.

"Anti-glamour eye contacts, vampire God! Too late for that anyway. The first bottles left days ago. GUARDS!" yelled the governor.

Two guards came in at once, and Bill tore both of them apart in a second. Then he went to the governor and torn off his head. It rolled over to the factory floor. When the workers saw Bill and the head, they ran. Bill began to destroy the plant. He ripped up the blood hoses and smashed all the bottles. Bill turned off the machines, and used his fist to break them.

More guards came, but Bill would just kill them. He was faster than their bullets. He was stronger than he have ever been. He didn't know if it was Lilith's blood or Warlow's blood. Either way he felt like a God.

He was walking away from the factory when he saw Jason's patrol car. He started toward Building A, killing guards as he went. He swayed and dodged away from the bullets. He ripped heads off of guards so easily. He torn one of the guard's arm as to gain access to the building and then headed inside.

Back at Sookie's, Pamela was laughing at Sookie. "you thinking locking the door will keep a 5000 year old vampires out?"

"No but it makes me feel better," said Sookie.

Jessica looked out the window and could not see Warlow. "I don't see him. Is he close by?"

"I need to go see" said Niall. "Sookie stay here with your vampire friends. I will pop out and be back soon."

"No! Don't go!" yelled Sookie. Just then Niall popped out. The vampires were looking out thru the windows. Neither saw anything.

Then Niall popped back in 10 minutes. He is not too far away. I saw him, he is looking for food. He is very weak. "

"We might could take him down if he is that weak," said Pamela. "Jess lets go and see if we can catch him."

Jessica and Pamela went to the door. Pamela turned around to Sookie, "don't leave fairy princess, let the vampires be the heroes tonight."

Sookie nodded, but did not like them leaving. "thanks Pamela, be back soon" Sookie gave her a smile. Pam rolled her eyes and then flew out. Jessica started running toward the cemetery. Sookie locked the door again.

After an hour of hearing nothing, Sookie could not stand it. "I am going out to look for them." Niall stood in front of her, "it is dangerous. Child listen to me." But Sookie opened the door, and just then Warlow appeared in the porch. He looked just like he did when she met him at the Sam's.

"Sookie let me explain to you what is happening." said Ben/Warlow. Sookie froze. She stood their at the door way and was frighten.

"where are Pam and Jessica?" she said looking straight at Warlow.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them." Warlow smiled.

Niall stepped behind Sookie and started his ball of light. As he did, Warlow got down on his knees. "King of the Fae" and bowed.

Sookie and Niall just look at each other.

**Next time shit hits the fan at camp. Sookie gets to listen to Warlow's side of the story.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome. I loved reading them all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it is later than normal. Only a few more chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Sookie and Niall looked confused. Warlow was still kneeling when he began to talk "Please accept my apologies King Niall, for all the problems I have caused."

Niall stepped in front of Sookie. "You slaughter all your ancestors except for me, and now you want my great granddaughter?! What game are you playing Warlow?"

Warlow slowly stood up. "I know what I did thousands of years ago. I have lived with what I have done to my people, my culture. But I am here for Sookie, so we may start a life together and re-build the fae kingdom."

Sookie didn't know what to say, she had her mouth open and was about to say something. But Warlow continued, "if you let me explain, it might make more sense. "

Sookie moved out of the door frame and begrudging let him inside. All 3 went to the dining room and sat down at the table.

Warlow began speaking, "I am sorry to what I did to our people, I was in a blood lust. I was made vampire against my will. I wanted to come home to my family, but I was overcome by the wonderful smell of fae and the powerful need for blood. After I left the village, I killed Lilith for what she had done to me. "

Sookie understood that feeling. She never wanted to be fae or read minds. She look sympathically toward Warlow and her great grandfather.

Warlow continue. "Many, many years later, I found out that Niall had a blood line with humans. I felt responsible that he had to mate with humans because I had destroyed much of the fae blood line. I wanted to make sure that the fae continue. I came to this earth realm and talked with your relatives. I glamour them into signing the contract so I could have the first female fae from Niall's blood line. "

"you tricked my kin into this contract?' Sookie ran to get the paper. It glowed as soon as it came into the room with the faes.

"yes, it was the only way I could get them to believe me. They thought I was crazy or drunk. " said Warlow.

"Your grandfather Earl was the first fae from the inter-mingle of our DNA, but of course not female. When you were born, I came and talked to your parents about the contract. They of course did not want to give you up. I told them I would not come for you until you were of age. But they were adamant that this was sign of something un-natural with you. I tried to glamour them as well, but they would hide each time I came. I read their thoughts, and they thought I was the devil. In their fear they stated they would rather have your dead than hand you to the devil. That night they took you to the bridge to drown you. I was coming to save you but Claudine came and banish me to another realm. I assume Claudine took you home. I am not sure what happen to your parents. "

"You killed them!" yelled Niall. "That is what Claudine said. You killed them and then was going to take Sookie." Niall was standing and pacing the floor.

"No I did not kill them; they were alive when I was banished. Ask Claudine, "demanded Warlow.

"We can't ask her, she is dead," said Sookie. The she thought how the fairy died, at the hands of Eric, who she missed badly right now. Then Sookie felt heartbroken after hearing all this information about her parents. Then she looked at Warlow. "How did you get out of the realm?"

"You summoned me", said Warlow. "You and the other fairies open up a porthole, and I came thru. "

Sookie held her breathe, and internally screamed 'what have I done!'

Niall looked at her and then at Warlow. "I see, so you just think you can come back and Sookie will run away with you?"

Warlow began his speech, "Sookie, I can give you the world. We can leave this place and all the small minded people in this small town. I will treat you like the queen you are, and we have a life together, we can start a tribe together."

Sookie was then snapped back from her thoughts, "No, this is my home and my family are here. I am not leaving. Besides, I am in love with someone else. You cannot make me go."

Warlow then leaned in over the table to Sookie, " Sookie you need to consider this" He was staring her in the eyes.

"I guess you don't know, but you cannot glamour me." Sookie stood up and walked off.

At Vamp Camp, Bill was looking into all the different labs. He was going into each room and killing the humans and releasing the vampires. "Go now vampires, and flee this place, in the name of Lilith." Vampires were praising him and running for the exits.

After killing humans and releasing vampires on the first floor he finally made it to the general population floor. He got to the Male General Population room, and saw Steve Newlin, Bill walked over and threw Steve down, and asked him where the 'white room' was and if he knew what vampires were being held there. Steve offered to take Bill to that room , if Bill did not kill him. "Northman and Tara Thornton are there."

Bill said, "by all means, lead the way then," They went to the elevator and went up to the floor where Steve knew Sarah was at.

Once on the floor, Bill and Steve got to the door and Steve said, "wait!"

Bill looked at him questioningly. "what?"

"Sarah and Jason Stackhouse are in there. Please do not kill Jason. " asked Steve.

Bill rolled his eyes, "on my count we go in. But Sarah is mine."

Steve smiled, "sure you can have her, I just want Jason."

Bill tore off the door, and he saw Sarah and Jason fighting with each other. Then in the white room he saw many wounded vampires that included Eric, Tara and Nora. Nora was slumped over in Eric's lap and she had black veins around her neck.

Bill picked up Sarah and threw on a table with his hands around her neck. "What is wrong with the vampires in the room?" Sarah was struggling for air and was scratching at Bill's hands. She was kicking him as well.

"Let me go," is all she could squeak out of her mouth.

Jason started talking. "Bill, most are shot with UV bullets but Nora was given a shot of something, a virus. She is dying."

Bill turned Sarah around, and forcing her hands around her back holding them in place, he slammed her head against the table. "Speak woman or I will kill you now." Bills fangs were close to her neck.

"Too late, the sun is rising and the roof in the room will open and all the vamps will meet the sun and burn. There is nothing you can do about it."  
>Jason started slapping buttons on the console in front of the two way mirror trying to find the open that would not open the sun roof. Steve Newlin tried to help, but he accidently hit the button that open the roof. "oh no oops," said Steve.<p>

Bill let Sarah go. Sarah ran out of the room.

Bill found the door to the room and went inside. Eric stood, he was weak but standing. "Bill don't come in, you will fry with the rest of us."

Bill said "No, I can help." Bill took his fangs and bit into his wrist. "Here take my blood, I have Warlow's blood and it should protect us from the sun."

Eric looked at his wrist, "Will it cure Nora? They gave her something and she is weak and dying. I will take her to the next room, but promise me you will give her your blood as well." Bill nodded.

Eric took a huge sip of Bill's blood and what bullets were left, popped out his body immediately. Eric grabbed Tara and she bit Bill as she was healed quickly too. Eric moved Nora to the room where Jason was,

"Jason Stackhouse", (Eric was glamouring him) "You will watch my sister Nora and do not leave her until I come back". Jason said "yes I will". Then Eric and Tara left to get Sarah.

Bill proceeded to give his blood to the rest of the vampires in the room. The sun slowly started to come into the room, but because all of the vampires were drinking from Bill they were safe from the light. Bill was laying in the room with all the vampires drinking from him as the sun rose high in the sky.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Who will survive ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I enjoy them all. I own nothing but the mistakes!**

Eric and Tara were chasing down Sarah Newlin. Once they were out the door, they realized the sun was out. It was dawn already. They stopped in their tracks. But nothing was happening. They were not burning. Warlow's blood was working, and the effects of the sun were not hurting. Tara was smiling and laughing. Tara turned to Eric, "Can you believe this?" Tara closed her eyes and let the sun warm her.

Eric's mind turned to the last time he was in the sun. He was with Sookie, when he had his amnesia. He remembered seeing her with the sunlight in her hair, and how happy he was just being around her. He could not wait to get back to Bon Temps today, and see her in the sunlight again.

Suddenly there was a scream. Both Eric and Tara turned their heads toward the bottling plant. "Sarah" growled Eric. They took off in vamp speed to the plant.

Sarah had screamed when she saw the governor's head in the floor. She covered her mouth, stepped over him and ran to the lab where the vampire virus was located. She got to the refrigerator with the antidote in it. She reached for the blue bottle, and then a huge hand grabbed her by the hair. It was Eric's hand.

"Sarah Newlin, we meet again. I promise to kill you this time." Eric voice was low, and close to her ear. He was ready to smash her head in the door of the refrigerator when she yelled, "WAIT! I have the cure for your sister right here."

Eric looked at the blue bottle in her hand. He did not let go of her hair. "Is that so?" said Eric. "How can I believe you?"

Sarah took the bottle and said, "I promise it will help. Let's go to her and give it to her." She had one hand on the bottle and the other hand on her head for Eric not to pull her head off.

Eric smiled and turned her around, "why don't you drink this blue liquid and then my sister can drink you." Eric was thinking if she was lying she would not drink it.

"Sure, just don't kill me." Sarah was nervous.

Eric let go of her head, and Sarah took off the top of the bottle and hastily drank the entire liquid.

Eric then picked up Sarah and slung her over his back. He slapped her ass, and said, "We'll see soon enough if you are lying." Then he and Tara took off to Nora.

In the white room, the vampires that had drunk from Bill were happy and dancing around Bill as the sun shone in thru the roof. They were praising him, and kissing him. They walked thru the door to the room where Jason, Steve, and Nora were waiting. The vampires left the room and headed out of the building into the sunlight. They left Bill almost unconscious on the ground. Most of his blood had left his body. He was very weak. He was also having visions of Lilith. She was beckoning him to come with her. She was motioning him with her hand, and saying "Come with me Bill. My good child, come live with me now."

Bill was too weak to move, but kept shaking his head and saying, "no, I am not ready." He lay on the floor feeling the warmth of the sun on his body.

Steve Newlin was very nervous. The sun was getting high and the room with the two way mirror was letting more and more light in. "Jason I need get to a windowless room, I cannot stay here. Let's go."

But Jason was not moving. "Sorry I am staying with Nora. She needs me. Go take some of Bill's blood like the rest of the vampires and go walk in the sun."

"I can't go in there; I would be burnt before I reach Bill. Besides he is looking pretty pale. I don't think he has any blood left to give. Come on Jason, come with me." Steve was pacing in the darkest part of the room.

"Nope, not leaving, for some reason, I need to stay here." Jason smiled at Nora. Nora was very weak, but she held onto Jason's hand. Steve ran out of the room to look for a place away from the sun.

"Jason", Nora spoke. "If something happens to me, you make sure that Eric gets to Sookie. Warlow is after her. Eric loves her and he needs her."

Jason shook his head, 'I will take care of Warlow, but not until Eric comes back. I cannot move until he is back in this room. Then I am gone and I will kill Warlow., " Nora smiled, and then faded into unconsciousness.

Just then Eric and Tara came back with Sarah Newlin. Eric pulls Sarah down. He gives her to Jason. "Hold onto her."

Jason leaves Nora and puts Sarah in a chair. He holds his gun to her.

"Nora wake up, it's Eric. I have the cure." Eric was lightly slapping Nora on the checks. "Please sister wake up." Eric was close to tears until Nora barely open her eyes.

'Eric, you must help Sookie." Nora had the black veins creeping up to her face now.

"I will go to her, but first drink for me," said Eric with a smile.

"Wheel Sarah over here!", demanded Eric. Jason pushed Sarah over in the chair. Eric bit into her wrist and pulled it over Nora's mouth.

Eric looked at Tara. "Hold her mouth open so she can get some of this blood." Tara came over and did as Eric asked. Eric squeezed Sarah's wrists until she was crying out in pain. Slowly the blood was dripping into Nora's mouth. Tara was massaging her throat trying to get it to go down.

Sookie was walking into the living room with Warlow behind her. He grabbed her arm, "I was not trying to glamour you Sookie."

She jerked her arm back, "I know what that feels like, vampires have been trying to glamour me for a while now. "

She made her way to the window. It was daylight. Then she thought of Pam and Jessica. "What happen to Pam and Jessica? What did you do to them?"

"Those lady vamps? I have them at Bilith's in the basement in one of those lovely silver cased cells he had me in earlier. Your vampire friends are just fine," snickered Warlow.

"How can I believe you, you are liar. You killed all the fairies at the club." Sookie was nervously walking back to Niall.

"Sorry about that," claimed Warlow. "I wasn't going to kill them, but they smelled so good and tasty." Warlow licked his lips looking at Sookie. "You'll understand what I am talking about one day. You smell even more divine than they did."

"What do you mean; I am not going to be turned into a vampire. Is that what you think will happen? I have never wanted to be vampire." Sookie was getting scared.

Niall came around to where Sookie was. "You cannot have Sookie." Niall started talking to Sookie in his head. "_Go upstairs to the bathroom" _

"The bathroom?" Warlow question him. "You don't think I can't read your thoughts?" Warlow was laughing. "What is in the bathroom?"

Sookie tried hard not to think of what was in bathroom, the porthole. Instead she thought of her and Eric in the cubby. The last time Eric was there, and them making love.

Warlow looked at her fiercely. "You are mating with a vampire? That big dumb blond vampire? I am 5 times his age Sookie. You say you don't want to be a vampire, but yet you have a vampire lover? Sounds like a danger whore to me" He started moving toward her. "Besides that vampire cannot walk in the sun like me. He cannot give you children like me. Because we are both fae, we can pro-create."

"Eww, like I would have sex with you." Sookie started up the stairs.

Warlow grabs her leg, and she falls. He picks her up, carrying her bridal style to the door. "Sookie you do not understand, you belong with me."

Niall jumps in front of Warlow with a ball of his light. He aims for Warlow. "Let her go now!" yelled Niall. Warlow puts down Sookie with a thud. She bumps her head on the floor and is knocked out.

"Really King Niall, I don't want to hurt you but I will. GET OUT OF MY WAY, " growls Warlow. Then Warlow takes his hand and pushes Warlow down before he shoots his light. Niall is knocked down, then Warlow then bites Niall.

Leaving Niall on the floor he picks up Sookie again. "Come on lets go to my favorite place."

Warlow leaves the house and heads toward the cemetery.

**Thank you for reading! Next Eric makes it back to Bon Temps!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I know Bill is terrible. Not much longer now. I only own the mistakes.**

Nora was taking the blood as fast as she could. Eric was nearly breaking Sarah's wrist to get more of it out. After about 10 minutes, Nora began to really suck down the blood. The black veins were disappearing before their eyes. It took about 30 minutes for all the veins to disappear.

"Thank you Eric," Nora said hugging her brother. "They injected some virus in me, whatever it is, I thought I was going to be dead soon. "

Jason turned to Sarah. "She let me know that they are putting that virus in the Tru Blood they are making here. Soon any vampire that drinks the bottle blood they shipped out will be infected. " Sarah gave Jason a look of anger.

"That is right, vampires will be gone from this Earth soon enough. And I took the only antidote we had. So unless you plan on feeding me to the rest of the vampires of the world, go ahead and kill me"

Eric came over to Sarah with his finger in her face, "You continue to live for now. And that is not a bad idea, I would love for the vampires of the world to eat you. For now we need to get back to Bon Temps." Eric was smirking at the idea of feeding Sarah to a hoard of hungry vampires.

Tara looked around, "Where's Bill? Nora cannot go outside unless she can drink from Bill."

Jason waked over to the two way mirror. "he is in here, but I am not sure if he has any blood left to give."

Eric and Tara walked into the room where Bill was. He was barely moving. "Give him some of your blood Tara. Then take him to back to his house. I will give Nora some of my blood, and we will fly to Sookie's."

"Do you think your blood will work on her?" asked Tara.

"We will soon find out," Eric said as he walked back to Nora.

Tara gave Bill just enough of her blood so he could stand up. She helped carry him out of the room.

"Jason take Sarah back in your patrol car to Bill's and lock her up in the basement with Warlow. Once we see if Sookie is okay, then we will meet back at Bill's and figure out what to do next." Jason nodded, and put Sarah in handcuffs and led her out to the car.

Eric came to Nora, "Drink sister and lets go find Warlow." Nora bit into Eric's arm and took a few sips. Then they slowly went outside. It had been hundreds of years since Nora had seen the sun. It was warm on her face. She slowly extend her arms. When she didn't burn, red tears came from her eyes. "Eric is this wonderful, how is this possible?"

"Warlow's blood, Bill took his blood and gave it to us. Since Warlow is part fae and vampire, he can walk in the sun. It is his blood," Eric said enjoying seeing Nora so happy.

"Will this stop if we kill him? We need to make sure we kill him at night just to be safe. I don't want us burning in flames after he is gone." Eric did not think of that possibility. He wasn't sure what kind of magic Warlow had, but it could be true. It might be better to wait until night fall. He needed to talk to Sookie first, make sure she was okay.

"Lets go see Sookie, and then we can figure out the best way to kill him ." Eric smiled at the thought of seeing Sookie and killing Warlow.

Just then Tara came by in an SUV. She stopped and rolled down her window. " Bill is in the back but very weak. I will follow Jason with Sarah to make sure nothing happens with her sneaky ass." Jason started driving, with Tara behind.

"It might take her an hour, we can beat her if we fly," said Eric. Nora and Eric flew straight up into the sky.

Once Eric got to Sookie's, he knew something was wrong. He walked thru the open door and saw Niall laying on the floor. "Niall, wake up, where is Sookie?" Eric was on the floor with him, shaking Niall very forcefully.

Nora got on her knees and spoke to Niall. "Maybe he needs blood," As she bit into her wrist, Niall opened his eyes.

"No thanks, I am good." He sat up and looked at Eric. "Warlow took her somewhere, but I think I know where that might be."

"Warlow? Isn't he at Bill's? Where is Pam?" asked Eric. He was helping the fairy stand.

"She and that red headed vampire were suppose to protect Sookie once Bill let him go. Warlow said he took them to the basement at Bill's." Niall said as he straighten himself up.

"What did you say? Bill let him go!" Eric was furious.

"That is what Bill's progeny said. They made a deal, in exchange for Warlow's blood, he would set him free and he could pursue Sookie."

Eric was growling and let out a roar. He thought to himself. I should left Bill to die in camp, what an asshole.

Nora put her hand on Eric's chest. "Calm down Eric, that will not get Sookie back. Bilith knew what he was doing, by setting Warlow free, he knew the two of you would fight. I guess he was hoping that the two of you would kill each other, just like we thought Bill and Warlow would. Clever."

"I am going to check on Pam, and Jessica, be right back." Nora vamp sped over to Bill's.

Eric looked at Niall, "where do you think they are? what do you think he is doing with her?" Eric was anger was making his words come out in a vicious growl.

"The cemetery, there is a porthole there to a fairy realm. If I had to guess, he is getting ready to turn Sookie into a vampire-fairy like himself." Niall was worried, but then realized what time it was. "How are you walking in the day time?"

"Warlow's blood. Bill drank his blood, and he all let us share once he got to camp. Vampire God Bilith, saved the day. (Eric rolled his eyes) Unfortunately Pam and Jessica probably do not have his blood. They better be safe," growled out Eric.

Just then Nora sped back to Eric. "Pamela and Jessica are in silver incased cells, but ok. They are in their day rest. They are safe where they are," said Nora.

"How do I get to this realm?," asked Eric.

"I can take you there, you will have to hold onto me, and I can pop you in, but that means we all have to leave together. The only way in and out of the realm is thru fae light", explained Niall.

"Will he turn her now, wont he have to wait until nightfall?" asked Nora. "Even in the realm and with being fae wont she have to be underground to turn?"

"Good question, I am sure he will wait until dark, but he will probably try to mate with her before then," said Niall moving to the porch.

"Oh that is not happening, lets go get him," said Eric and he was following Niall, and Nora was right behind him.

Warlow did take Sookie to the cemetery, and open the porthole to the fae realm with his light. He laid her down gently by a tombstone. He then began making a may-pole for the fae ritual he wanted to perform. In his mind, he thought Sookie would adapt to life with him. They would move around the world in fae realms popping around all places around the world. He wanted to make her his queen. He had waited so long.

He was eager to mate. He wanted his own family for a long time. This would great, he would be the new King of the Fae. He had a few things to take care of first. First he needed to convince Niall that this marriage was for the benefit of all the fae and the new kingdom. He didn't want to kill him. He had left him alive for a reason. He needed to have Niall's blessing so the rest of the fairies would follow Warlow and Sookie, and they will re-build back the fae race.

Next, he needed to kill two vampires. The big tall blond, and Bilith. With those two out of the way, he would not have a maker to order him around, and Sookie would not have her vampire lover to pine over.

As soon as Sookie woke he would perform the fae wedding ritual and then mate with her. He would then leave her there, and go kill the vampires. And lastly he would turn her to his vampire-fae bride. Once she awoke they would force Niall to see his way. And a new fae kingdom would be born.

**Next Eric vs Warlow show down! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go! Finally right? Thanks for all the reviews. Everyone has been so awesome.**

When they got to the cemetery, Niall stood close to Sookie's grandmothers grave, and pushed his hand out. A wonderful bright light came thru and the porthole emerged. "Hang on" he told the vampires." And in a second they were in the fae realm.

Eric saw Warlow bent over Sookie, he was trying to wake her up. Eric grabbed a tombstone and hit Warlow across the head with it. He knocked Warlow down, but he was still moving. Eric slapped him again with the heavy rock, and blood started coming out of Warlow's nose. Both vampires had their fangs out.

"You will not have her!" screamed Eric. He was going to hit Warlow again, but Nora yelled at him.

"We have Sookie, come now. Remember what we talked about. We can kill him later."

Eric dropped the heavy rock on Warlow's body, and said, "Next time asshole." Eric got back to where Niall and Nora had Sookie, as he touched Niall, and they popped out of the realm.

As they popped back in the cemetery, they hear the car doors slam. Jason and Tara had made it back.

"Off to Bill's'" suggested Nora. "Warlow won't be far behind us"

Eric picked up Sookie and carried her bridal style to Bill's. Nora and Niall were behind him. Eric ran upstairs and put Sookie on a bed. She still was unconscious. "Sookie, this is Eric, wake up and take my blood." Eric had torn into his hand with his fangs and had it over her mouth, dripping blood into it. It was just like before when they were in the cubby and he did not have any memories. It took Sookie a little bit to awaken, but then she started to suck on his hand. Soon she was awake enough to grab his hand to her face.

"That's it; take as much as you want Lover." Eric was gently kissing her forehead while she drank. His wound finally closed and she stopped. Sookie immediately hugged Eric. "Thank God you are here. I was so worried about you."

Eric smoothed her hair and kissed the top of head. "Worried about me? Don't ever worry about that." He thought it best not to tell her how he was shot multiple times, and that Bill saved them. Bill, he thought, he wanted to kill him so badly.

Eric stood up, "Warlow is on his way. You need to be in a safe place, come with me."

He took Sookie's hand and they headed down stairs to the basement. Jason was down there with Sarah Newlin. "Sarah Newlin, what in the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Sookie.

"No time for explanations, but after we take care of Warlow, we will talk. Get Sarah inside this cell" yelled Eric. Sarah was pushed into an empty cell. "Sookie, please stay down here. We will take care of Warlow." Eric then went upstairs.

Niall came down and stayed with Sookie. They sat together in front of the cell that Sarah was in. Pamela and Jessica were in another cell, still dead for the day.

"Sookie let me out," cried Sarah.

"Not a chance, I am not sure why you are here, but you can stay there until this is over," replied Sookie.

In the front of the house, Bill was in his office. He was still weak. He didn't feel like himself. He knew that most of Lilith's blood had left him. He no longer felt like the vampire God he was back at the camp. He was tired and depressed.

Eric stood in the doorway of his office, Nora, Tara, and Jason behind him. "Summon your progeny, Bill" Eric demanded.

"I fear I cannot, it seems that I was nearly drained at the camp. All of Lilith's blood is no more." Bill looked as if he wanted to die.

"That is ok, you can still help us kill Warlow. I am sure he is on his way," said Eric. "First we need to close the light tight shutters."

Bill motion to a button by the front door. Nora went and took care of the shutters closing. Then Eric broke the wooden legs off of one of Bill's office chairs. He handed each one of them a leg. "You know what to do," is what he told them. He sent Tara and Jason to the back of the house, and Nora and Eric stayed in the office with Bill.

"Just like old times Bill. Remember Nan? It shouldn't be any different except I will do the staking this time." Eric winked at Nora. Just then the front door of the foyer opened and Warlow was in the house. Eric and Nora moved to the back of the office doors so when Warlow looked in he could only see Bill, and not them.

"Where is she? We had a deal!," Warlow's fangs were down and he was bloody. He was headed into Bill's office.

Bill look like he was about to pass out. He didn't answer Warlow. Instead Warlow jumped over his desk and began to hit Bill. As Warlow was hitting Bill, Nora tried to stake him with her chair leg. He whipped around and pushed her so hard she hit the other side of the office wall. Then Eric vamp sped to Warlow and had his hands around his neck.

"You dare to think that you can have Sookie," said Eric. His fangs were out and he was slowly moving Warlow away from Bill while gripping his neck.

Warlow had his hands around Eric's arms; he was trying to break free. "She does not belong to you vampire, she is mine!", said Warlow. He then shot light thru Eric's arms. Eric dropped him immediately.

Bill stood up and tried to fight against Warlow. He was losing badly. Warlow had him laid across his desk, and was going to stake him with Nora's chair leg. Jason came into the room with his gun drawn. Eric jumped up and grabbed Jason's gun and pointed it toward Warlow.

Warlow started laughing. "As if a bullet could kill me, I am 5,000 years old".

Eric shot Warlow several times in the heart. Warlow fell to his knees. "Sorry these bullets are made from wood." Warlow then slowly fell to the floor. He was grabbing his heart. At that same time, Sookie, Niall and Tara came running thru the foyer. Jason was just realizing that Eric had taken his gun.

Warlow's face started to change, and he was turning in to a fairy with sharp teeth and pointed ears.

Niall saw Warlow dying on the floor. "This is for destroying my family. " Niall shot Warlow with a strong wave of fairy light straight into his open heart, and then Warlow evaporated to dust in front of everyone.

When that happened, all the vampires that had taken his blood felt a surge of energy leave their bodies. Sookie ran to Eric as he dropped to the floor. The gun fell from his hands to the desk Bill was on.

Eric said, "the door, the light." Sookie yelled for Jason to shut the front door so the vampires would not burn. Bill grabbed the gun. Nora went to him. "Bill what are you doing?"

Bill took a look at Nora, and then turned the gun to his heart. Sookie cried out, "Bill no, don't do that."

"Sookie I have been such a fool. Nothing I have done since I have been a vampire has been worthy. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. You didn't deserve any of the things that have happened to you. But I am done with this life. I do not want to be vampire anymore." Then Bill pulled the trigger. The wooden bullet when thru his heart and he suddenly turned into a pile of goo in front of everyone.

Sookie was crying on the floor, "No, no". Eric was holding her.

Suddenly Jessica was screaming from the basement. "Bill, Bill, what happen?" She felt her maker die, and it pulled her from her day rest. She was pulling at her heart. Jason went down stairs to let her out of the cell.

"Jason what happen to Bill?!" she cried. She tried to touch the cell bars but the silver burned her.

"Where are the keys?" Jason was looking everyone where.

Sarah Newlin was yelling at Jason too. "Jason get me out of here, they are shooting people."

They both were yelling at him. Jason covered his ears. Finally Pam arose from the noise.

"Get the keys, dumb ass, over by the door." Pam was very mad.

Jason let Jessica and Pam out, Jessica ran up the stairs with Jason right behind her.

Pam walked out of her cell, and then saw Sarah, "well I am not sure why you are here, but I cannot wait to hear the story." Then slowly Pam walked up the stairs.

When Jessica got to the office, Nora showed her the pile of blood on the desk, and she fell to the floor crying.

It was silent until Pam came in with her hands on her hips, looking around the room. Eric and Sookie holding one another, Jason and Jessica holding each other. "Damn did y'all have a party without me!"

"Shut up Bitch, don't you know people are having a moment in here" said Tara. Then she came over and kissed Pam very passionately.

Since it was still day time, all the vampires had to stay at Bill's until sundown.

Jessica and Jason cleaned up the Bill and Warlow's mess in the office.

Nora, Pamela, Tara and Eric had a Northman family reunion, and went down stairs to discuss what happened and what is next. Eric wanted how Pam and Jessica were lured by Warlow. Pam told how they were captured."He had been eating bunny rabbits to regain his strength. We followed the trail of fur, and then he took Jessica first and then me. He was faster than me with a credit card, had us in this cell in minutes. He was not bother by the silver."

Sookie and Niall went to the living room to talk.

"Well I guess I should be going," said Niall. " I was only here to make sure Warlow was taken care of."

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Sookie. "I mean we just met you a few days ago, and I have a lot of questions."

"Yes you will see me again, but for now I think you have someone else that can take care of you" Niall winked at Sookie. Then Jason came in the living room. He hugged them both, and then he popped out of the house.

"He didn't even use the door," exclaimed Jason. "wow I cant believe it. I wish I was part fairy."

"No you don't," said Sookie " it is nothing but trouble."

"Aww, but I love trouble," said Eric as he entered the room with a smile on his face. Both his enemies were now dead. Eric wanted to celebrate. And that look of happiness was all over his face.

"I guess I will leave you two alone," Jason stared at Eric as he walked out. Eric just grinned at him.

Eric and Sookie embraced. "It feels so good to have you back" said Sookie.

Eric squeezed Sookie, "Oh just wait until we get back to your house, I will really make you feel good."

Sookie smiled at Eric. Then as he was coming in for a kiss. Sookie pulled back, "why is Sarah Newlin here?"

**Hope you like the show down. Next what to do with Sarah? And maybe some E/S lemonade :-) Thanks for reading. Reviews always welcome!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Yay Bill and Warlow are gone! Isn't that wonderful! I own nothing but the mistakes. **

Eric took Sookie's hand and they sat on the couch. He tried to explain why Sarah was there with them. "The governor had some major plans for vampires. At the camp, they were doing experiments on vampires,. Terrible things in the name of science, from ripping out fangs, to other means of torture . The governor and Sarah Newlin had some darker plans too. They were bottling Tru Blood next to the camp, but they were adding their special ingredient to the formula. They were adding a virus that would infect vampires. In fact they gave some to Nora while we were there."

"Nora, is she ok?" asked Sookie. She was thinking that Nora looked okay to her.

"She is now because Sarah gave her the antidote," explained Eric. "see Tara and I chased Sarah down in the factory. She was going to give me the antidote but I didn't believe her. I made her drink it and she did. Nora drank from Sarah and now she is healed. "

"Oh so is that the only antidote? Is there more? What does it do to vampires?", Sookie asked as she rubbed the back of Eric's hand.

"From what I could tell on Nora , it poisons the blood and gives black veins and is painful. " Eric started stroking Sookie's hair. "The shipment of Tru blood that has been contaminated has already left, days ago. Bill destroy what was left at the plant. We will know more in a few weeks, once the bottles are consumed. But we have to keep Sarah alive because she is the cure. " Eric slid his arms around the back of the couch and Sookie's shoulders .

"Where are you going to keep her?" Sookie was thinking she did not want her any where close to her or Jason.

"Nora is going to take her to Sweden as soon as we can arrange to get her out of the country." Eric had his lips close to Sookie's ear. "Don't worry, I am going to keep her far away from you. "

"what about how to save the vampires that drink the bad blood?" Sookie looked at Eric, and then notice he was bleeding from his ears.

"Eric you need to rest, you are getting the bleeds," as she touched his ear.

"Yes I could use some rest, we have hours before the sun sets. Let me go get the others and we will secure the house for the day. I am concern that the governors men will find out who killed him and come back here. This place will not be safe much longer. "

Eric got up and went and told the other vampires that they should rest until dark, then they would have to separate for awhile until the governor's death and the vamp camp problem had died down.

Pam and Tara would go back to the bar and get things in order and go out west until things died down. Nora would get her and Sarah to Sweden. She would book the flight thru a private plane so no one would notice it was Sarah Newlin leaving the country.

But Eric had other plans. He was going to stay in Bon Temps for awhile. Eric was gong to make sure that Bill's actions did not come back to Jessica or Sookie or even Jason. With Sookie's permission , he glamour Jason again so he could not remember being at the camp. So if there were any surveillance footage that Jason was seen on, he could say he was glamour into helping Nora.

After Eric glamour Jason, Jason left Bill's. Then Jessica secured the house with the alarms. Sarah was still down stairs and each set of vampires took a room to rest in. Sookie stayed at the house as well. Her and Eric took a bedroom and laid down to rest together.

"No hanky panky Mister, you need to rest. We will have plenty of time for that when you take me on vacation." Sookie said as she laid down next to Eric and swung her leg on top of his.

"Vacation,? I did promise that didn't it? Where to you think you want to go Lover ?" Eric had his arm around Sookie's waist.

"Well I heard this time of year there are many days of complete darkness in Alaska." Sookie raised her face to meet Eric's. Eric was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why yes, nearly 70 days of darkness is some parts of Alaska. I think I can arrange that. But you do know it is very cold in Alaska this time of year. And all activities will have to be indoors." Eric was kissing the top of Sookie's head.

"Oh yes, sounds perfect to me!" Sookie then kissed Eric a long kiss until he rested for the day.

That evening, plans went into motion. Tara and Pamela said their good byes to Eric and Nora at Bill's. They were going first to the bar to retrieve some money and then to New Mexico in a safe house Nora had there. Pamela hugged Eric, "I will miss you, we haven't been this far part since WWII."

Eric kissed Pamela on the forehead. "My child, I love you still. We will meet again, and it will not be that long."

Then Tara hugged Sookie, "Miss you girl, but you have the best watch dog with Pops," said Tara with a wink. Eric growled a little at the mention of 'dog'.

Nora kissed Eric and hugged him. "My plan brother is to see if I can get her blood turned into a vaccination for vampires. I think I can convince a drug company help us, and turn a profit as well." Nora then came to Sookie. "Sookie I know that you stayed with our maker until his end. I am grateful for that, and that Godric was not alone. I am also grateful that you and my brother have found happiness." Then she hugged Sookie and whispered into her ear , "He loves you more than you know." Sookie smiled and held onto Eric's hand.

Nora and Sarah took off in Bill's black SUV and headed to the airport.

Jessica did not what to stay, but Eric talked her into staying for a few days. "Let's see if the government figures out that Bill Compton, vampire God, killed the governor and all his men. And if they do, they will come looking for him here. Since Bill killed himself, it will not be a lie when you tell him that he met his true death. Then you can live your life here or go where you wish."

"Thank you Eric for helping me," said Jessica. "Bill was not the best maker, but I did love him."

Eric was understanding, "yes, I know you did, and I am willing to do what I can to help. Bill did save my life at camp."

Sookie hugged Jessica "I am sure Jason can help too. Give us a call if the police come around, ok?" Jessica nodded. And then Sookie and Eric went back to her house.

As soon as they got home, they took a long hot shower. They washed away all the stress of the last few days. Warlow and Bill were both gone. And it looked like they might have a new fight with the contaminated Tru Blood, but they had a plan ready for that.

Eric stood behind Sookie, and slowly soaped up her back and let his hands wander around her breasts. He was gently pulling on her nipples. "Sookie, my lover, I have missed you so much." Eric whispered that into her ear.

Sookie turned around and washed Eric's chest and slowly moved her hand down to his gracious plenty, which was very hard. Eric moaned her name. "Eric I am never letting you get away from me again. " As they kissed, Sookie grabbed Eric's ass and pulled him closer. He return the gesture and grabbed Sookie's ass too. Soon he had her pinned against the bathroom wall and his hard cock inside her warm wet pussy. She was calling his name with every thrust into her.

As soon as they came, he moved them both to the bedroom. He never put Sookie down. He sat on the bed, with her in his lap. She moved her hair as to offer him her neck to bite. "Sookie, I want to taste you so much, but will you take my blood too?" asked Eric. "I want to feel my blood inside of you." Sookie nodded. Eric then bit into his arm and Sookie moved her mouth to his arm and began to suck. Eric caress her neck, and then bit down. It was so gentle that Sookie did not feel it. Before they knew what they were doing, they were both feeding and fucking each other.

Sookie stopped sucking on his arm, looked at Eric with blood on her lips. Eric pulled off her neck and kissed away his blood. "Eric, I love you. More than you know." said Sookie. Eric stopped moving, and held her face in his hands. "Sookie you are mine and I am yours. Nothing will keep us apart."

**Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed this story. I loved reading all the reviews. :-)**


End file.
